1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal collars and more particularly, to animal collars with ends that self-align and attach around an animal's neck and can auto release when the collar is snagged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many animals, such as horses and large dogs, have necks and other anatomical structures that make it difficult to align and connect the opposite ends of a collar together around the animal's neck. Usually, the owner or master must hold the opposite ends of the collar and force them with two hands.
Dog lovers and dogs enjoy walking with a leash that selectively attaches to the dog's collar. The dog leash typically includes a clip that attaches to a D-ring mounted on the collar. Attached to the ends of the collar are male and female end connectors that slide together to hold the collar in place around the dog's neck. A D-ring is permanently attached to the collar that selectively attaches to a clip attached to the end of the leash.
When restraining the dog, substantial force is exerted by the male and female connectors and on the D-ring. Because the D-ring is typically permanently attached to the collar, when the leash is disconnected from the D-ring, the D-ring is exposed and susceptible to being snagged by other objects when the dog is playing or chase other animals.
What is needed is an animal collar sufficiently strong and durable that is self-aligning around the neck of an animal when initially draped around the neck, that selectively attaches to a standard leash with clip or similar connector designed to attached to a D-ring, and allows the collar to easily disengage from the neck when detached to prevent injuries or strangulation when caught or snagged by an object.